Anodyne
by Vergil's Inferno
Summary: When your day starts with a trip to the doctor's office, what else could possibly go wrong? From a strange dream to reality, Nero comes face to face with the figure who has been visiting his dreams for quite some time - what will befall the younger man? Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or any characters involved.


_He didn't believe one bit of what the shadow was saying. Things were almost too perfect. How on earth did he know how to find him? What was his purpose here? The anger that flared inside Nero's stomach was too much for him to handle in this state. He'd fall asleep, and get sucked into this hellhole that has been his 'dream home' for two and a half weeks. He'd battle hordes of the undead for countless hours until a bright red ray of godforsaken sunshine would walk through some door. From hell only knows where, replacing the opening was a dark shadow covered in glassy red flames. The outline included a tall frame, broad shoulders, and two circular red crystals – which would be his eyes, Nero thought. A scratchy, sleepy voice emanated from him, trying his best to answer Nero's pressing questions._

 _"Why have you come here again?"_

 _"Because I wish to see you-"_

 _"Not in my dreams. Why do you always come when the bad stuff is over?"_

 _"You seem to handle it fine on your own-"_

 _"No, that's not true. You are lying to me-"_

 _"How can I lie to you? I'm here BECAUSE OF YOU."_

 _Nero tried his best to grab whatever was nearby and hurl it across to the shadowy figure, but it either disintegrated into dust or the shadow grabbed his arm in the nick of time. He would loom over Nero's figure and just stand there, his clear crimson orbs staring deep into Nero's psyche. And then it would happen. Nero would submit, and the shadow would envelop his senses: he would trace the curve of Nero's lips with his demonic talons, place both its gloomy hands on the sides of his face and kiss Nero deeply, his icy tongue fighting for dominance inside Nero's already hot mouth. He sunk into the bigger demonic form while the shadow's spikey fingers roamed his body until he found Nero's sweet spot, letting it rest between his legs before breaking the kiss for some much needed oxygen. His other arm went free in Nero's hair, tugging hard to make the smaller man moan with painful pleasure. Red eyes met questioning blue ones._

 _"What do I call you?"_

A loud thumping noise could be heard just beyond his door. Nero's rigor mortis kicked in as he shot out of bed, quickly turning his head to the sound of the noise. "NERO?" His head snapped to his bedroom door. Wasn't today supposed to be his day off? He climbed out of his warm, soft double bed and wiped the sleep off as best he could. Before he could move any further in his state, a small whisper came through the door, "-and don't forget to put some pants on. Hayley is with me." To his own horror, he looked down at his lower half; all he saw were a pair of skinny legs and an urgent erection, pulsing from both the annoyance of waking up and the dream scenario burned in his subconscious. He gave a slight squeal at the sight, and resumed searching for his silky boxers – the pair that he seemed to wear TO bed, but never made it through the night. Nero scuttled all over his bedroom floor to find something, ANYTHING, to cover up his current situation. Three more knocks on the door spurs him to grab a soft grey pair of sweatpants from his closet, giving up the idea of underwear for the sake of emergency. He opened the door as fast as could: there stood Angela, his boss, and on her hip sat her cute-as-a-button daughter Hayley, one of the children he looked after. Hayley pushed her body forward and landed on Nero's chest, and he replied by grabbing her other half from her mother, laughing and giggling with her as he tickled her tummy and neck. Nero shifted his gaze to Angela and noticed a smudge of worry across her smile.

"Please tell me everything is okay?" Nero's face mirrored her worry, and she shot him a surprised look.

"Oh nonononononononono, everything is fine." He shot her a look. "Don't look at me like that. You know I make big deals out of nothing."

Nero adjusted the little girl on his hip, blowing a small strawberry on her cheek. "I know that, but I also know you. What's wrong? What's going on?"

"Could I maybe cash in an emergency day?" Emergency days were only reserved for the children. That meant-

"Oh goodness, what's happened to Tyler?" Angela's younger child, Tyler, was the other half of apple of Nero's eye. He loved them both to bits, and his world would crash around him if anything were to happen to them.

"Nothing too big: he has a slight cold, but it hasn't gone away and all his medicine is finished. I would get some more, but you need a script from the doctor. And I can't take him to the doctor today-"

Nero straightened his back and gave Hayley a tiny salute, a motion that caught her off guard and set her in a fit of giggles. "I will get him there and back safely." He gave her another strawberry and she wiggled out his grasp to stand next to her mother. Nero looked at Angela and gave her arm a squeeze. "Don't worry. I'm sure he's fine. Go. Everything is under control." Her gaze softened at his gesture and mouthed a 'thank you'.

As he turned to get dressed, Angela shouted after him. "Oh yes, we've changed doctors. Our regular doctor moved out of the country. I'll text you the address. It's already in the GPS in the car." Nero poked his head out of the opening and gave her a thumb up.

'Oh great. Another fucking doctor…'

It took Nero about half an hour to get Tyler dressed and filled with breakfast. After grabbing a handful of tissues for his runny nose, he strapped Tyler in the car seat and they were off. Thankfully it was still early and most of the congestion only happened after nine, so it took Nero just over twenty minutes to get to the new offices. This one was a house, and not the official-huge-building-on-the-third-floor he was used to. He got out and released the harness of Tyler's seat. The poor boy clung to him as if his life depended on it. "Don't worry, Superman. We will get through this together okay?" He felt a tiny bob up and down on his chest. Nero locked the car, threw his other arm around the younger boy and gave him a tiny kiss on the forehead, hoping that would be enough to give them both a titbit of strength.

It looked way too small to house more than one doctor, but the doctor must have been brilliant because his waiting room was packed to the max. Full of women. So much women. Nero and Tyler were greeted with a collective 'AWWWWWW' as they walked into the waiting room. Tyler snuggled closer to Nero's chest in an obvious manner, while the elder blushed a never-before-reached strawberry pink. He was tempted to slightly back out of the room when a white door in the corner of the room opened: what came out of it would have brought Nero to his knees had there not been so many people around. A tall, broad-shouldered masterpiece stood where the door was, complete in dark soled military-style boots, jet black jeans, a long sleeved white V-neck shirt covered by a long flowy lab coat reaching his calves, blue hygiene gloves, and a pair of god-like spectacles hanging off the bridge of his nose. He was concentrating on the names of the sheet, ticking off the patients he had seen earlier.

"Tyler?"

He looked up: what he saw was a room full of women making eyes at him, and one teenager – at least that's what he thought at the time – which seemed undeniably happy to see him. He smiled gently at Nero and pointed to the sleeping bundle in his arms. "You wanna bring him in? Or you want him to sleep it out?" It was at that moment when Tyler woke up, yawning into Nero's neck. Another 'AWWWWWW' erupted from the room as the little boy came to consciousness, saving Nero from the possible embarrassing stammer that would have come out of his mouth. He looked up at Tyler's new doctor and he motioned them in; Nero tired his best to find his footing between the children playing on the mats and protecting Tyler from the wet coughing and sneezing from mothers and kin alike.

Nero closed the door to the office. Tyler struggled out of his arms and ran to his new doctor; to Nero's amazement, this little boy ran with a face of glee to the towering man, and he returned by seizing Tyler and throwing him into their air. He giggled when the doctor sat him on his hip and began to nibble the crook of his neck, and Nero was so deeply in love that he didn't recognise his own name when Tyler called him.

"Uncle Nee-whoa?"

Nero snapped out of his daydream and saw two sets of blue eyes focused on his face. He turned that same shade of pink when he saw the doctor stare at him. He put Tyler onto the bed in the middle of the room, booped him on the nose, and walked toward Nero slowly; waving his hands in front of Nero's face to make sure he stayed conscious. Tyler made himself comfortable on the bed as his doctor took out a pocket torch and pointed it at each of Nero's eyes – he had no choice but to stand still, absorbing the doctor's body heat, given the close proximity at which he was being analysed. After a moment's blindness, the doctor turned the torch off and offered a hand. "I don't think we've met."

Still blinking to get his sight back in both eyes, he stuck his hand out in the general direction of where his hand would be, not taking into consideration the difference in height. If he could see, he would notice his hand was almost in line with the doctor's crotch. They both laughed. "Uncle Nee-whoa doesn't like his bubble being popped," said Tyler with a cute giggle. Strange how awkward statements truly bring out the eyesight in you…

"Oh really… Nero?" Nero nodded. The doctor took two steps closer, lowering his arm to grab hold of Nero's in a firm handshake, then letting it drop between them. "It won't be a problem, Tyler." He stepped closer and whispered into Nero's ear, "I have two degrees that allow me into people's personal spaces, so I guess that rule doesn't apply to me." His warm breath run up Nero's ear and followed all the way down to his neck, across his chest, and it lay to rest with the butterflies in his abdomen. His breath hitched at the back of his throat, and he exhaled directly into the crook of the doctor's neck, making him squeeze his hand tighter. The doctor raised his head and gave Nero the sexiest smirk he had ever seen before he turned his attention to the runny-nosed bundle of joy waiting patiently on the bed.

"So tell me, dear Superman, what seems to be the problem?"

All it took was a simple injection behind his legs. Tyler hated needles, but the cold had almost run his course and buying more medicine would have been unnecessarily expensive. Nero had pretended to lose an arm-wresting match to take Tyler's mind off the bodily invasion. The doctor helped his patient slide his clothes back on, and he was up and ready to go, standing by the door waiting for his caregiver to take him home. "Did you forget something?" A flash of confusion hit Nero's brain, until he understood the doctor was talking to Tyler. His lightbulb struck and he ran to the bigger man, now holding a huge jar full of red lollipops. He stuck his hand inside and happily grabbed one, stuck his tongue out to concentrate on ripping the wrapper to shreds, ran to the bin on the side of the doctor's desk and slammed it into his mouth, a raspberry flavoured smile spreading across his face. The doctor turned to Nero. "Want one?"

Nero politely nodded, reaching into the jar and pulling at the confectionery. He followed suit, but took extra care to insert the lollipop slower into his mouth, making sure the doctor was watching him. The doctor purely blinked, but Nero swore he saw a purple tinge creep over his icy blues. "So," Nero broke the silence, "you never did tell me your name, doctor." Nero cocked a lazy eyebrow as the doctor moved closer and took a business card from his pocket.

"I have a full day today, but I can see you after hours." He handed Nero the card and turned him around to the exit. His hands remained on his shoulders, massaging him, when he said, "I should be done by seven. Bring pizza." He dropped his hands and ran them down Nero's back. He took in a sharp breath before gathering his bundle of joy and stealthily made his way out of the office, never forgetting to steal a glance of the gorgeous man behind him. The doctor watched as they left and waved to Tyler with a big smile that transformed into the filthiest smirk for Nero.

Nero was very quiet at dinner, and not too hungry; Angela had made his favourite, seafood, as a thank you for all that he did, but his stomach was a bundle of knots. Sexual frustrated knots. Like some cruel-sex-god-punishing-him kind of knots. The kind that butterflies would get caught and molested in. It was fifteen minutes past six, and those remaining forty five minutes would not move any slower. Nero had a history of overthinking the simplest of tasks, hating the ones he couldn't prepare for. He was anxious for this doctor's visit: he hadn't been to the doctor for years, what does he even ask for? A PHYSICAL? He giggled at the thought.

"I think I'm gonna go to the pharmacy. I think I might have caught what Tyler has."

Angela gave him a worried eye. "But you never get sick. In the four years I have known you, not so much as a fake sneeze. Is it your temperature? Blood Pressure? Low sugar? Or just not feeling up to life? Because that would just be a symptom of life."

Nero cracked a grin at the last one. "Nah, it's something small, but I'd rather have it checked now. For the kids, ya know…"

"Okay. Well, I could always call our doctor. He makes house calls sometimes, depending on the seriousness-"

"NO!" Nero leaped out of his chair. "I mean, I might not be serious at all. Then we would waste his time-"

"He isn't a conventional doctor, Nero-"

"I know. I saw how he was with Tyler." A wave of jealousy cruised over his senses. "Please. I won't be long. I will even take my keys so you can lock up."

Angela looked at him sceptically. "Are you sure?"

Nero nodded. "I think the fresh air would do me some good." And with that, he left the house quietly to not attract the attention of the children.

Nero glowered at the card he pocketed hours before and looked at the house to his left. At least he didn't get lost this time. He triple checked the address on the card with the address on the front gate, and came to the realisation he was at the right place. It was a pleasant night: no wind, perfectly quiet, and the pizza was still warm. He lunged to reach it from the front seat when he felt a presence close by. So close, pyjama bottoms were running along the insides of Nero's leg. The sound of a lollipop turning between teeth and light sucking came from that direction as well. "Were you planning to sit and gawk the entire night? Or you gonna come in?" Nero turned with the pizza in his hands and the doctor's face was inches from his own. He took the opportunity to readjust his glasses and push them further up his nose, his index finger lightly grazing Nero's bottom lip. Quick as a flash, the doctor snatched the pizza from his hands and made toward the house. "I made coffee." He took the opportunity to watch the doctor walk into his house; the loose cotton sweats he wore formed perfectly around his already perfect ass and legs, the black tank top hugged his perfect chest and back snuggly, cutting off at the perfect areas and showing off his insane, perfect, muscles.

' _This man can't be human'_.

Nero took a deep breath and followed the doctor into his house. "Please follow my voice. I'm too lazy to come get you. Oh, and lock the door, would you?" A shiver went up his spine as he heard the click of the lock. He took a few seconds to lean on the adjacent wall and gather his thoughts on why he was there. Did he come for a name? Just a name? He exhaled and opened his eyes, and tried as best he could to follow the direction from which that perpetually horny sound came from. He didn't need to look far. There was only one opening which he assumed led to the kitchen, where he watched the doctor's shadow from a distan-

Hold on a second. HE KNEW THAT SHADOW! There was no doubt in his mind that this was the one tormenting him in his dreams. Well, not torment, but left Nero hanging countless times with an ecstatic rage burning in his stomach and a stronger one in his… well… you know…

The doctor walked out of the kitchen and offered Nero a steamy cup of liquid caffeine. He accepted it with grace and followed him to the couch where he had made himself comfortable, resting his legs on a coffee table slightly higher than the height of his seat. He leaned back and pressed one arm behind his head while the other held tightly onto his own black coffee. He made a gesture for Nero to sit next to him. "I don't bite." He moved slowly toward the couch and sat, surprised at how comfortable the couch was. The doctor reached across the table to grab a slice of pizza, shuffling the box in the other man's direction. Nero followed suit and stole a slice.

"Dante." The doctor took a deep sip of his scolding coffee.

Nero looked at him with a mouth full of pizza. "Whah?"

"My name is Dante." He smirked before he took an almost faultless bite out of his slice.

Nero nearly chocked on his. "Owf courgh igh isgh."

It was Dante's turn to look confused. "What?"

Nero swallowed the food he'd been chewing, along with what little dignity he had left. "I said, of course it is."

"Is that a bad thing?" Dante locked their eyes for a few seconds before taking a second bite.

Nero felt the strawberry pink bubbling to the surface; he simply swooshed his head from left to right. The universal sign for HEEEEELL NOOOO!

Dante nodded in agreement. "Okay. When you're done with that, meet me upstairs." The younger man gave him a perturbed look. At this point he had no clue whether or not his expressions were animated as a reflex or if he was genuinely confused. Either way, what Dante said was strange.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that. My equipment is all upstairs. This area is too small for me to be a proper doctor. I'm gonna prep while you finish up, okay?"

As soon as Dante was out of sight, Nero stuffed his face with as much pizza and coffee his tiny frame could handle, and it only took two minutes. When he reached the top, he was greeted by three identical doors. Really? Three doors were going to be the biggest obstacle for tonight? "And I hope it's okay if I don't put my coat on. White isn't exactly my favourite colour." Door number two it was.

He walked through and watched as Dante cleaned and slid across his office, efficiency and professionalism as its precipice, lollipop in its signature rest in the left corner of his mouth. Dante regarded Nero over his shoulder and patted the bed at a particular spot with a come hither stare. Nero looked away as his face burned with the fires of hell; he walked to the bed and used the extra step to lift himself next to Dante. "Now just relax, kid. This won't hurt a bit." He pinched Nero's cheeks and nuzzled his nose against his. Dante walked over to a table to retrieve his instruments for examination. When he returned, he was met with a look that could melt metal.

"I'm not a kid, Dante."

"It's habit. You can't hate me for that." Dante switched his lollipop to the other side of his mouth.

"Really?" Nero gave a short smile to stop the butterflies coming out of his mouth.

"Really." Dante placed the tray next to him, shuffling between Nero's legs. "Contrary to popular belief, I am quite good at what I do." He grabbed the otoscope to his right and turned it on. His hand found the back of Nero's head and twisted his head to one side, a motion Nero wasn't ready for, and nearly lost his balance. Dante moved to check his ear and spoke delicately, his breath forcing Nero to grip the sheets behind him. "There are very few people in this world-" he kicked Nero on the opposite leg and he moved his head to the other side, "-who wish for others to be happy and healthy apart from themselves." He twisted his body between Nero's legs – the noxious friction formed a bubble inside Nero's brain that made his body fizz in anticipation.

Dante was cool as a cucumber, and Nero hated that he knew what he was doing: he garnered the reactions he wanted from Nero, and in no way did he show any semblance of it. The worst part was that Nero was giving it to him. What a douche. "I just wanna help out. That's all."

Nero picked himself up and shrugged his internal chaos aside to concentrate on the examination. "Okay, so you're not deaf. Let's check your temperature." Dante grabbed the thermometer and stuck it out to Nero. "So this can go one of two ways. Literally." Dante shifted the lollipop back to the left, a small smirk edging on his lips. "You can put this in your mouth, or I can rid you of your jeans and stick it up there. Your choice."

The look of horror on Nero's face was not so much fear as it was arousal. Dante leaned forward and looked deep into his eyes. "My hands are warm, in case you were wondering." That was more than enough to send Nero's eyeballs spiralling into his skull, his head forcing itself back onto the bed. He was now flush against it and working slowly to rid his half erection free of its prison. He got to work on his belt, which provided too much resistance for his liking: his fly and button were dangerously close to his emerging situation. Every movement of his fingers added to the knots developing in his stomach, as each brought him closer and closer to either the most embarrassing moment of his life, or the most mind-blowing blowjob he will ever receive. Once he freed his clothing from the bonds that kept them to his body, his hands felt numb as he was about to pull them down. The circulation of his blood was restricted to one area and that area alone, and the evidence was pushing through the bulk of his lower half.

"Need some help?"

Dante was on the other side of the room sitting on an office chair watching him. A deep growl that sounded like 'uh-huh' emanated from Nero's throat, and Dante moved to his side. He placed the thermometer next to the writhing mess and positioned his hands on either side of Nero's inner thighs. His fingers lightly gripped the heavy material and drew them down, the soft inner material rubbing Nero's cock and sending him over the edge. His back arched in response when Dante tugged with more force, his weeping erection preventing the imposing piece of clothing to move further down his body.

At last it sprang free, the cold air mixing with the dripping pre cum at his tip, forced a shiver down his spine. Dante let his pants pool around his ankles as he gaped at what to be pure arousal from his patient. He went back to his task of taking Nero's temperature. "Do you mind?" Dante's head twitched deliberately to his left to see the young man holding onto his penis for dear life. Nero's fingers traced up and down his swollen shaft and readied himself at his base, giving a gentle squeeze in a futile attempt to stop his provocation. A breath of wind hitched in his throat as he felt the thin invasion pushing through the tight muscles in his rectum. Nero squeezed tighter, and brought his hand in an upward motion, causing another drop of the slimy white liquid to seep out of his sex.

"Just a few more seconds and-"

A faint beep sounded from under Nero, signalling the digits of his internal temperature. Dante threw him a worried look as the instrument was removed. "We have to take it again. There is no way your temperature can be one hundred and thirty six. You'd be in flames by now." Dante adjusted the settings and inserted it once more, slower, taking time to run his fingers along Nero's entrance. "Ten seconds. That's all I need." As if on cue, Dante's hand clutched around Nero's and applied more pressure, following Nero's stream of cum and picking up the velvety liquid with his fingers. "It will be over soon. Open your eyes." His eyes shot open at the sound of a lollipop being removed out of Dante's mouth. He lifted his head and watched Dante lick his fingers seductively, biting his fingertips and moaning at the taste of him-

"What will it be then?" Dante's scratchy voice brought Nero back to the land of the living. He waved his hands in front of his face. "You seem to be doing that a lot lately." Dante stood patiently waiting for his answer. "I have lube if that's what you're worried about." All Nero did was shake his head and point to his mouth.

"You want a lollipop? Those are only for after-"

Nero swallowed his daydream in this throat and attempted to speak. "Take it through my mouth."

Dante shot him a contemplating look. "That won't help with a lollipop-"

"It's the better option, trust me. And no, I don't want a lollipop… now." He straightened his back and opened his mouth. The doctor pressed a few buttons and popped his instrument into Nero.

"Under your tongue. No talking."

Nero took it rebelliously, closing his mouth in a pout to prevent him from speaking and saying something thoroughly inappropriate. "If I knew you better, I thought you were more an ass guy." Dante threw his lollipop stick in the bin and replaced it with a new one, twirling it in his mouth, coating the insides full of raspberry. "I'm usually never wrong-" Dante moved to clear his throat and looked at Nero as a lurid beep came from his mouth, whereby Nero crossed his eyes to see what his temperature was. His focus was broken by a snigger from the taller man across the room.

"If only you could see yourself…"

He moved across the room to Nero's side. Dante opened his mouth for Nero to respond, and the younger male mirrored the action. "Good boy." The scowl on the younger's face was enough to freeze alcohol, and Dante paid no attention to it. It was driving Nero insane. "And your temperature is fine." He left the bedside to get his stethoscope and put them over his ears.

"I'm still not a kid."

Dante repeatedly bowed his head. Too comically. He lifted Nero's shirt before he could comment, and laid the chest piece on Nero's back. His other hand rested on his shoulder under his shirt, trying to relax him. "Breath in for me?" Nero obliged. "Aaand out?" The doctor moved the apparatus around to different parts of his back, monitoring his heartbeat, which was abnormal. Irregular. Offbeat and too jumpy for someone of his age. But Dante smiled: Nero's heartbeat raced when skin touched skin. He traced his fingers over Nero's chest, feeling his skin tighten under the sudden inspection. The toned muscle underneath the loose clothing was supple and soft, but the warmth that radiated from his body was astonishing. Nero involuntarily drew his own short breaths when Dante's hand accidently grazed against his nipples, and Dante tried his best to stifle his laughs.

"What's so funny?" Nero hadn't noticed how close Dante really was and nearly touched his lips to his collarbone.

Dante moved around to adjust the chest piece on Nero's ribcage. "Nothing. Continue breathing." He repeated the attention he have to Nero's back. Again, he left his left hand trail the curves on the younger man's back while he reminded Nero to breathe. He spent a few extra seconds observing Nero's breathing, when at some point Dante stopped his hovered on one particular spot. Just to the right in the middle of his spine was a raised piece of skin about the size of a penny. "Please take off your shirt." Domination laced his request and Nero could not take his shirt off quicker.

Dante leaned down and got a closer look, removing the lollipop stick from his mouth and throwing it into the bin. "Doesn't look too bad. But it looks sore." Dante melted into Nero's back and placed an index finger on the tiny bump. "Does this hurt?" Nero felt himself blush under Dante's care and consideration, but the swollen spot on his back shot a ray of white lightening to his skull. As a kneejerk reaction, he hit the back of his head with his hand, willing for the pain to go away.

"Nothing I can't handle-"

"You allergic to anything?" Dante asked softly as his hands rubbed down his arms. Nero pushed his body into his older counterpart, begging him to carry on.

"Not that I know of." He let his head rest on Dante's chest; Dante, in turn, pushed closer to him, letting his head droop to Nero's shoulder before he spoke. "It's a spider bite. This reaction isn't normal as it's quite fresh too. But if it isn't bothering you now, then you should be fine." He gave his shoulders a squeeze before he stepped away to clear the funk in his head, cursing. He moved to pick up Nero's shirt. Dante handed it to him and he happily put it on. "You sure? I mean, you are the doctor here."

Dante took off his hygiene gloves and his glasses. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose to wade off the irritation of sleep. For the first time, Nero noticed the size of Dante's hands. It now made sense that he had touched every inch of Nero in such a quick timespan. He drifted off to imagine other places where Dante could put his hands: playing with his hair, wrapped around his legs, pinning his hips to the ground, suspended over his tight entrance, at the base of his-

"Is there a history of mental illness in your family?"

Nero caught himself drooling. "Whah?" He moved hastily to eradicate the rest of the evidence.

"That is the second time that has happened in a span of ten minutes." Dante crossed his arms over his chest in an I-dare-you-to-lie-to-me manner.

"No, not that I know of. No. I don't know. Maybe."

"Or is it just me?"

Nero rotated his head to reject his claim: Dante was leaning against the wall; arms still crossed, one leg bent at the knee, and two of the bluest of blue eyes was watching him. He looked completely different without his spectacles, and fuck didn't he know that. The flexing muscles from his posture, the smirk covering his face and the bare masculinity that exuded off him was enough to boil Nero's blood down to his core. The strawberry pink was fizzing its way back to his face, giving Dante the answer he needed.

He grabbed the jar of lollipops off his desk and offered one to Nero after getting one for himself. His fingers were too numb to open the plastic covering of the glassy lump of sugar he placidly held in his hands.

"You need help with that?" Dante's was already in his mouth. "It's really easy-"

"I can manag-"

"Here. Let me show you." He took Nero's hands in his and directed. "Left hand, this corner."

"I said I can manag-"

Dante moved alarmingly close, placing the middle strip of the wrapper on Nero's bottom lip, touching it. "This part goes between your teeth." His voice was husky from the contact, never removing his eyes from Nero. He moved it carefully into the younger man's mouth, and Nero clamped it between his teeth. Dante moved Nero's hand to pinch the left end of the wrapper. "Now just tear down and-" Nero followed suit, and sure enough, the plastic gave way, "-voila."

Before sliding the sugary disc into his mouth, Nero shifted to the edge of the bed, tugged at the hem of Dante's tank and opened his legs, inviting the man in. Dante hungrily licked his lips and obliged, the bugle in his jeans perfectly in line with the space created by his patient. He snaked his arms around the older man's hips, keeping eye contact.

"So what is it with the lollipops anyway?" He finally stuck it in his mouth, much to Dante's displeasure.

"Two reasons. I can show you one."

In a heartbeat Dante removed both the lollipops from his and Nero's mouth. Dante bowed his head and found Nero's lips with his own: his right hand found its positions at one side of Nero's neck, pinching and scratching on his heated flesh, while his left moved to grip at a bundle of the younger man's hair, massaging the base of his skull. Dante let a moan escape his lips as he bit down on Nero's lip, causing a sharp intake of breath and an opportunity for Dante to invade his mouth. Dante's swollen tongue fought for dominance inside Nero, to which he submitted. Just as Nero was giving in to the kiss, Dante broke away gently for air. His voice was low, sounding more like a feral growl than a whisper. "Now pay attention."

Dante shoved his body into Nero, making them fall backward. Dante's hand caught Nero's fall as he pushed deeper into Nero's mouth, elevating his head to make it easier for the man under him. His weight crushed the younger beneath, but Nero could not be bothered by it. The doctor shifted his weight to straddle Nero and supported his weight on his arms, flexing to an inhumane level. The man underneath linked his fingers behind Dante's neck and pulled him deeper, which was greeted with a heavy moan.

"Sorry, I lost my place. What was I doing?"

"You… were showing me-"

"Oh yes. The lollipops."

Dante took a few seconds to look at the willing man beneath him. He attempted to blow a tuft of hair from his face when Nero lifted his arm and tucked it neatly behind his ear. Dante leaned into his hand, desperate for contact. A heavy sigh left the doctor, and he crashed their lips once again. His strong arms grabbed the smaller forearms under him and pinned them down, a complaining moan coming from below. "Now focus."

The deeper Dante went, the more his hips glided on Nero's body: a crease in Dante's jeans sent bouts of electricity up the inside of Nero's legs, which made it equally hard to concentrate on what Dante was trying to show. Dante warped his tongue around Nero's, pulling it into his mouth and dragging it across every inch of the hot, wet surface. A somewhat familiar sensation hit his senses when he delved deeper into Dante's mouth: he had never pictured raspberries to be so sexy. He tried his best to focus on how sweet Dante was taking something so miniscule into consideration, but it ended up making the bottom half of his body heavier, the want for the above-mentioned sex god to satisfy like only he could. The pull toward this man was so much greater than his unbelievable body the pleasant taste of his mouth. Even though he felt tormented for days on end, the shadow in his dreams had brought him a level of comfort no one could explain. It was as if he had known Dante during that time, and this moment was both of them living out what would happen had Nero never woken up. Living the dream, one would say.

Nero pulled away, scraping his teeth along Dante's tongue and panting heavily, an ache starting to work at his jaw. "You tasted almost as good as I assumed you would."

"Ah. You did focus." He dipped his head for one last peck on Nero's lips before he sat upright and fixed himself, running a rough hand through his hair and shaking his head so the silver locks fell naturally. Nero was staring at him with a cheeky grin on his face.

"What? Is something sticking out?"

Nero sat up to kiss him on the chest. "Not on your head, no." He grabbed both lollipops and popped his inside his mouth. He held the other in Dante's direction: when he went for it, Nero's arm dropped lower and lower, until it hovered over his unmistakably happy lower half. Dante merely cocked and eyebrow before sliding off Nero's body and claiming what was his, simulating the action one might offer at that compromising position. Nero's eyes rolled back into his skull as Dante relieved him of the entire lollipop, stick and all, and flicked his tongue on Nero's fingers.

"And the other reason-" he began, and threw Nero out of another daydream, "-is that I have oral fixation."

"I have absolutely no clue-"

"I am sort of…" Dante scratched his head. "…obsessed with having things in my mouth. It's a real problem, I swear-" he pulled the lollipop to the other side of his mouth "-and this seems to be the only thing I can suck in public without coming across as a perverted-"

"But you are a perverted -"

"I know that. If you had it, you'd know how bad it is. But these little buggers have saved me countless times. Kinda sucks that they aren't sold in strawberry, but what can you do?" He twirled the stick around and pulled it out clean, tossed it in the bin and replaced it with another one.

"What the hell?" Nero checked his lollipop and it hadn't moved. "How did you do that so fast?"

Dante blushed. It was the most adorable thing Nero had ever seen. "I suck really fast. I'm relentless."

After a moment's consideration, Nero sprang off the bed and took Dante's lollipop out of his mouth. From what he could see it pissed him off, but his legs carried him down the steep stairs as fast as they could manage. He sank into the couch where he'd scoffed down pizza not an hour earlier, waiting for Dante to fetch his precious sweets. Dante walked slowly into his living room and cursed under his breath when he saw Nero lazily draping himself over the couch. He, however, needed that lollipop to not pounce on the younger male. "What are you doing?"

"Show me."

"Show you w-" The lightbulb struck again. Dante's faced changed from irritation to pure longing.

"Show. Me." Nero's eyes pleaded with Dante's practically begging the doctor to put his tongue to good use.

The older man pursed his lips and snatched his sweet from Nero's claws, put it in his mouth, and lifted Nero's shirt off over his head. He then proceeded to bite the sweet in half and give one side to Nero. "Chew on that for me, would you?" His half had disintegrated into thin air as he sank to place damp kisses on Nero's hipbone.

Nero's head was spinning. This was the best kind of sugar rush.


End file.
